


At Your Whim

by VancityJax



Category: Fringe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancityJax/pseuds/VancityJax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Olivia crack fic just for the sake of office smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Whim

It’s getting to be a real problem, this thing with Olivia. He can’t seem to to keep his hands and his mind off of her. It a little too much but Peter isn't one to complain.

He turns it into a game. See how far he push until she gives him that look of utter abandonment and he knows what she wants. How she likes it.

Lately she's taken to having him everywhere; and as long as the moment is right and they're free of prying eyes, he doesn't mind. 

He’s supposed to be in the lab, supervising another of Walter’s ridiculous experiments. But it’s nothing he doesn't trust in the hands of Astrid. Besides, Olivia's text message is clear and concise,

_[HQ asap]_

If they pulled Dunham's phone records they'd find a litany of scarcely worded texts like these from the last few months. And every time Peter would obey the order.

Within an hour, he finds himself swiping his badge at the FBI, wandering the halls aimlessly and until he hikes the elevator to the eighth floor. Agents rush around him in a blur but he pays them no mind, and they don’t seem to notice him either. He’s a familiar face here now and no one thinks to bother with him.

Peter finds Olivia working in a cluster of desks, glasses perched on her nose. She stares at the array of paperwork before her and her fingers tangled into her messy hair. He likes her like this, professional and buttoned down, but underneath a vulnerability that makes him ache. 

Peter licks over his dry lips before approaching her, a soft hand on her shoulder.

She sighs contentedly, not bothering to look up at him, “‘Bout damn time you showed up.” She mumbles with a bitter bite that makes him grin.

"Mm." He muses, dipping to confess in a hushed tone, "I’ll be waiting in your office, Agent Dunham."

"Give me five."

* * *

"You and I must have a different definition of 5 minutes." Peter comments wryly as she finally pops her head in, moving swiftly into the room and closing the door behind her. She pauses to lock it, he notices with a smirk. Olivia  doesn’t seem particularly interested in excuses, instead she rushes at him, dragging him into a labored kiss.  


"Had yourself a long day, hm?" Peter asks, amused by her eagerness.

"Just tired of the monotony. Couldn’t stop thinking about you." She admits briskly and shucks her blazer, popping a few buttons on her shirt. "Now, come on. We gotta be quick," she mutters, tugging his jeans open.

"Believe me," Peter says, his toes curling in his shoes when she gets her hand around him, "I can be quick. Been thinking about this the whole way here."

"Yeah well, I’ve been waiting all day." she counters, giving him a couple punishing tugs and before fiddling with her slacks, dropping them and kicking them aside.

Peter laughs shortly and grips her hips. He hoists her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he leans against her desk, supporting their weight. She scrabbles a hand down between them to yank her panties to the side and lead him right up to her heat.

"Damn," he breathes when she slides down. She’s already plenty wet, making it a nice, easy glide. "You really have been thinking about this, huh?"

"I’m not one for deception, Mr. Bishop," she says, resting her hands on his shoulders and touching their faces together. She stills for a second, stretched wide and tight around him and lingering in sensation.

It’s all Olivia and he can’t process his thoughts that threaten to ruin the moments so perfect as this. He watches her instead, the small smile lifting at her lips and cheeks flushing a light pink with embarrassment. He wants to spend forever in that smile.

"I miss it when you’re not here," she sighs quietly, like she’s thinking the same thing. She clenches around him, annunciation her words. "Think about it all the time."

"Yeah," he breathes, gripping at her ass and helping her shift. "God knows we could use a little more of this." Olivia laughs slightly. A low gruff sound that makes the blood rush south, depriving his brain and making the words rolls off his tongue. "I know how much you love this Livv – Feeling me inside you—"

"Peter." She hisses, her gaze going hot-eyed and flinty before she plants a heavy, deep kiss on him, flicking her tongue in to play against the edge of his teeth. They’re both breathing too hard to keep it up for long, but she just pants against his mouth when the kiss breaks off, her hips moving in sweet, tight jerks.

"It’s too easy." She thinks aloud. "With you."

Peter slips a hand up to grip at her hair, pushing it away from her face and rubbing his thumb along her jaw.

"I can make your day better, Olivia. Leave you with a nice little parting gift before I have to leave. Would you like that?" he demands, his lips catching against hers. He already knows the answer, but he loves hearing it, anyway.

"Fuck Peter," she gasps, pushing against his shoulders for leverage as she rides him. He can feel her little body tensing against him, giving a squirmy little shudder as she pants against his face. "Yeah, come on – it’s been too long. Come inside me."

"I’m gonna take good care of you," he promises, his balls tightening at the thought. "And then- later- we’re gonna do this all night." He lands a little smack against the curve of her ass that just makes her eyes narrow, her jerks on his cock getting harder.

"You’re gonna clean me up I hope," she whispers, almost scowling.

It’s true; he’s done it before. Something about seeing her like that, the folds of her all shiny wet, sends him right over the edge. Every crazy, possessive, caveman urge he’s ever had takes over, and he’s just gotta get his mouth and fingers and cock all over her.

"Promise." he hisses. "I’ll lick all the hurt away, baby girl. The way you crave." He learned a long time ago that she could match him blow for blow when it comes to this. She might seem professional and closed off in a crowded room, but alone his Olivia is nothing but a mess of spitfire, dirty thoughts and snappy comebacks.

Still, that one makes her cheeks flush. She whimpers, and he catches her sweet mouth in another kiss.

Typically he’ll try to string it out, prolong the ordeal and make their little encounters last as long as possible, but this time he just goes for it – lets that pent-up feeling of need that’s been dogging him the last few hours well up in the pit of his stomach, his grip on her ass going tight and demanding as he jerks her up and down.

"You still want me?"

"What do you think?" She groans, tightening around his cock.

Peter bites his bottom lip to keep from grunting too loudly when he comes, pulling her down tightly. Olivia lets out a pleased noise as she feels the fresh wave of heat at her insides.

"Fuck," he pants, knocking his head back as the last of it shudders through him.

Olivia blows out a long, satisfied breath, grinding her hips a little in emphasis. “You and me both.”

They both stay like that for a minute, as she rests her forehead against his shoulder and catches her breath.

"You should go. It'll look suspicious, you lingering behind closed doors for so long," she finally says, easing up off him and swinging a leg down to right herself. She snaps the elastic of her panties back in place and smooths her shirt, before searching for her slacks. She ducks to check her reflection in the mirror on her wall and Peter chuckles, zipping his jeans up lazily. He ambles up behind her, grabbing her hip when she straightens and pulling her back against him.

"You drippin’ yet?" he says against her ear.

She leans back on his chest and takes his fingers, bringing them to her lips for a kiss. “You’ll see soon enough.” He bristles happily at this, eager to take her home. His other hand reaches to pinch the inside of her thigh and Olivia hums a laugh.

"Don’t tempt me, Livv. You might have to requisition a new desk when I’m done with you."

"Not enough time." She relents. "Now, Mr Bishop if you’ll kindly leave, I have some paperwork that’s begging for my attention."

Peter chuckles, glancing sideways at the contents of her desk that had ended up thrown about the floor haphazardly in the midst of their throes. He pulls her into final kiss, apologizing with his tongue that lathes her lips.

"I’ll be over at eight, yeah?" He tells her before turning a heel and pulling open the door. The quiet recedes and the sound of voices and phones ringing off the hook catch her off guard for a moment, making Olivia blush.


End file.
